


Who Knew You Were Such A Slut?

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Series: Stories Inspired By Art [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, Inspired by Art, M/M, NSFW GIF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's heard some rather obscene rumors about Sam, so when he goes to see how true they are he gets more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew You Were Such A Slut?

**Author's Note:**

> Art work/gif is not mine.

Dean’s heard rumors about Sam while he was off at Stanford, but  _ damn _ , he never expected this.

 

Still here he is, pressed up on his hands and knees with Sam probing at his hole with his tongue. It had taken a bit to talk Dean into rimming when he confronted his brother about the rumors, but he was not regretting it one bit now that Sam’s licking quickly at his perineum.

 

“Ohhh, fuck, Sam…” Dean groans out, the tongue licking just at the first ring of muscles. He can all but feel the smirk playing on his brother’s lips but can’t find it in himself to care as he feels the wet muscle press along the outside of his entrance, licking long strips up the crack of his ass.

 

“Deeper, Sammy, _deeper_!” Dean begs when his cock drips out a fat drop of pearly precum and spreads his legs wider to give his brother more space

 

“Didn’t know you were such a slut.” Sam grins but his words are soon smothered when Dean reaches down and shoves Sam’s face back into his ass.

 

“Don’t gloat, just work.”

 

Sam chuckles but he obeys, flattening his tongue to lick outside of his brother’s hole first before pushing his tongue in slowly, getting it in deep. He thoroughly enjoys the noises coming from Dean’s mouth and they only get better when he found the hunter’s prostate to lap at mercilessly. 

 

“Yes, yes, ohhh, yeah, come on, Sammy, just a little more- fuck! Fuck I’m close, fuck, fuck!” Dean presses back into the student, trying to urge him to go deeper.

 

“Like a back alley whore.” he smirks.

 

“Shut u- _fuck_! Sam!” Dean shouts as he came rather suddenly when a finger pushed in him.

 

Sam slowly eases the lapping of his tongue then just rubs his brother’s back as he stares at his blissed out expression. 

 

Dean feels like jello. He isn’t keen on moving, especially when Sam starts to gently dig his fingers in his brother’s back to massage out his muscles.

 

“You’re going to have to pay me back, Dean.” Sam whispers in his eat after a minute.

  
“Baby, I’m going to have you _screaming_.” Dean smirks over his shoulder before pushing Sam down on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a note, I welcome requests and feel free to give me URLs of pictures.


End file.
